User talk:Technobliterator
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Technobliterator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 20:01, February 26, 2010 Welcome Thanks for offering to help out. I must admit, table formatting isn't my strongpoint, but if you can help improve the layout on Metal Gear Online equipment (so they're not hanging off the page) that would be great. In the meantime I'll try and think up some more things that could do with some improvement. Cheers! --Bluerock 17:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, looks like a good idea. If you could give me instructions how to implement it correctly that would be good, as I don't want to risk messing up any of the other code. Would it remove the current style of tables and apply it across the site, or is it simply an alternative style that you would specify when editing? --Bluerock 20:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok then. Just one more question: how would I find the numbers corresponding to different colors for the coding? Does Wikia have some kind of guidelines for this sort of thing? Sorry, I'm a bit of a noob in this area. I think blues, blacks, and grays look good for the site (sort of like the Sneaking Suits) :) --Bluerock 22:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I've added the code now, so would you be able to check that it's working correctly? I replaced the name "va-table" with "mgs-table". Thanks. --Bluerock 18:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed I did. Perhaps I appended it to the other code incorrectly? I seperated it with the usual "}". Perhaps you will be able to spot something amiss at MediaWiki:Common.css (I added it right at the end). --Bluerock 18:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: MGO equipment & more work Thanks for tidying the MGO equipment page. As for the style, I've noticed that other people have used a nicer looking table for the track lists on the soundtrack pages http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Soundtracks. Perhaps this is another option? If so, I think we could also improve the appearance of the Games pages. I'll also try and think of some more pages that might need some work. --Bluerock 12:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Standard layouts I think this is a good idea. For a while I've been meaning to put together a sort of "manual of style" for the Wiki, but have never really had enough time to devote to it. This would have compiled all the policies that have been adopted over the years by previous admins into an official document for easy reference, as the current help pages are not comprehensive enough in my opininion. As well as consistency, it would also help out new editors with how we do things on the site, so I think this would be really worthwile. --Bluerock 22:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Concerning your character layout, here are a few thoughts: *All story related articles on the wiki are written "in-universe" (with non-canon subjects designated as such with a standard template), unless they were deleted/unused in the final product, e.g. Max and Doc in MGS2. Therefore "X is a character in game" would only apply to the latter. For the former it needs to be something like "X is/was a of profession who something in incident", if you get my meaning, or something along those lines (room for flexibility). *Biographies will need additional subheadings for events that occur outside the incidents, e.g. "Early life and career" *I think we should scrap the "trivia" section as I don't believe they serve much purpose since the info contained can often be integrated into other sections anyway, making it easier for the reader. This was also an idea of a previous admin but nothing seemed to come out of it. I will probably make a forum topic on this to see how others feel on this. *"Notes and references" and "gallery" should probably remain as main headings. "Notes and references" is often used to refer to both sources by themselves (references) and specific dialogue or key points within a source (notes). :Anyway, those are what I can think of at the minute. --Bluerock 19:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you think activating the chat feature on this wiki would be a good idea? I've never used it myself. --Bluerock 18:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I've now activated the Chat feature on the wiki to see how it works out. Hopefully this will be of good use for everyone. I need to mod the main page to place it on there and I was wondering if you could help out with this? --Bluerock 12:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::The link in the toolbar sounds like a good idea, and Community does seem the best place to put it. Do you have a link to an example of the new navigation toolbar, as I wasn't aware there was one? --Bluerock 19:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Early HF Blade screenshot. Hi. This is the screenshot that the article was referring to, BTW: Look closely near the right shoulder area, and you should see the hilt. Weedle McHairybug 17:42, March 12, 2012 (UTC) MGO Hi. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions. 1. Do you have Metal Gear Online? 2. If yes, do you have the Kerotan and GAKO related bonus equipment from that game? 3. If yes to both, can you take pictures of the Kerotan Ghillie Suit bottoms, Kerotan Soft Cap, and the Kerotan and GAKO Gas Masks, and then upload them onto the wiki? I've had trouble trying to find images online and thus it would be greatly appreciated if you could do that. Weedle McHairybug 08:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Template:Multiple image Hi, Technobliterator. Bluerock says that you are familiar with wiki coding. Would you please tell me how to write a multiple image template like these (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Multiple_image / http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Triple_image)? I used this coding for three images: , but it didn't work (as you see). I appreciate your help. --Hoe Hunter 19:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Template:Multiple image I wanted to use these three images in a triple image template in Kojima Productions article. And I did use every kind of coding, but it did not work. http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:BBhire.png http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:DIAMOND_DOGS.jpg http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ret.png Would you please do it instead of me? so I learn how to do it in the next time. --Hoe Hunter 07:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Any ideas why I am unable edit the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation page, despite being an admin? There isn't even a "publish" button present on the editing page. Seems strange. --Bluerock 19:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Techno, as you probably realized, I deleted all the customized formatting for the navigation bar, so it reverted to its default appearance. However, I just need to change the font color of the inactive buttons, so that they can be seen more easily against the background banner. Cheers for any help you can give. --Bluerock 08:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Techno, had any luck with this on your end? I tried changing the inactive button colour to white, but it also changed the text in the drop down lists, making them invisible. If we can't figure it out, we might just have to get rid of the top banner, which would be a shame. --Bluerock 17:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::After some thought, I've decided to remove the banner for the time being. If we find a fix for the issue, I may add it in again, but for now at least the navigation menu isn't obscured anymore. --Bluerock 20:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the code, but it didn't appear to work as the top inactive buttons still had grey text when I tried it. Maybe you could check if I added it in correctly in the css history? --Bluerock 17:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Techno, no worries, hope you get well soon. I tried the css code but unfortunately it wasn't the effect I was looking for, as the background image is too obscured. For the moment, I am happy to leave the main header as it is for now, but thanks for trying to help out. I think now would be a good time to start on the standard article layouts to complement the manual of style I've begun writing for the wiki. --Bluerock 11:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC)